


Taming The Feral Beast

by HUNTER29



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, calming methods, friends to lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Y/n always had a natural ability to calm down Laura but seems some methods change.





	Taming The Feral Beast

Laura Kinney ,also known as X-23, was known to have a "bad temper" to say the very least. One she inherited from her somewhat father Logan who was more infamously known as the Wolverine, this rage they both shared was often a catalyst to destruction that would be left behind by either of the two but due to Laura's being a teenager, she had less control than what Logan had, but just like her "father" she received help at the X Mansion ran by the world renowned Charles Xavier. However it wasn't always successful for Laura to hold back her feral rage especially when in the heat of battle, such is why her time in the Danger Room is mostly kept short but not every limited interval keeps her in check. Especially like current times where she has shredded everything and still wanting blood.

Professor X and a few of his students were observing Laura's little tantrum with the red headed Jean Grey suggesting "maybe if you tapped into her mind, you could calm her down" but the Professor shook his head. "I am unable Jean, not only from the promise I made to never do so, but unfortunately Laura's mind is very fragile and I would run the risk of causing more damage even with my expertise" he explained as he looked forward, "kitty if you would kindly go and retrieve Y/n" he requested and the brunette nodded before making her way through the walls of the X mansion until she arrived at one of the bedrooms.

Kitty knocked on the door before stepping through to see a h/c haired male laying on his bed reading a comic before he raised his head to see who entered, "oh hey Kitty, what's up?" He asked before she explained the situation and finishing with "we need you in there". Y/n nodded standing up from where he was before being dragged through the walls back to the Danger Room, "we're here" Y/n announced and the Professor turned his wheelchair around to face him. "Glad you could make it Y/n, if you would kindly try to calm Laura down" he gestured to the Mutant in question and Y/n nodded as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Laura" he called over in a greeting tone with a smile as she looked to him with all her claws out and bared teeth before her expression softened as the male extended his arm out straight. "Time for you to calm down" he said in a soft tone as Laura's hand reached into his (though with her claws still sticking out but not in any threatening means towards Y/n) as he placed his other hand over hers, "now let's put these away" he continued as he gave an effortless push on one of the adimantium claws which Laura herself retracted back into her hand followed by the ones in her feet. "There we go" Y/n smiled as he rested a hand on the back of Laura's neck giving a gentle stroke along the skin making her shiver before relaxing against him with a smile on her lips and eyes closed, she had finally calmed down.

"Wait that's all he has to do?" Bobby Drake ,A.K.A the Iceman, asked as it was the first time he actually witnessed Y/n calming Laura, though he did know it was only Y/n who was able to do so, "any of us could have done that" he said going to step forward but Laura looked to him and held her hand up sticking out her claws in a threatening way making "mr cool" hop back with a nervous whimper. "Yes Robbert, anyone could do what Y/n does in method wise but only he has that connection and bond with her that she listens to him" Xavier explained as he and the other observers watched X-23 relax again to Y/n who started a small conversation with her as they both just sat in the middle of wreckage caused by the female of the two.

It was currently nighttime and Y/n was in a position that one would describe him as dead with how he sleeps. However in the darkness of the night the door to his room was slowly pushed open with whoever responsible taking care not to alert anyone, especially Y/n. Again the door was closed before a silhouetted figure snuck and skulked towards the sleeping male before standing over him, it was ominous and eerie but not hostile as Laura stared down at Y/n's sleeping form. Slowly she lifted up the cover of his bed before crawling under and laying it over her as she rested atop Y/n, her eyes looking up at him as he slept which made Laura smile at how peaceful he was at the moment. But peaceful wasn't why she was there. No it wasn't as slowly she moved herself down under the covers of Y/n's bed and down his body before gripping at the shorts he often wears to bed, taking caution not to wake the slumbering male, Laura pulled down his shorts and boxers enough to free his flaccid length. Even in its softened state did it reach a remarkable length and Laura took to her actions quickly.

Her lips wrapped around the length which she took a soft hold of and bodily reactions took place as she felt it hardening and erecting within the crevice of her mouth as she sucked. Laura craved Y/n and let those feelings drive her actions as she slowly bobbed her head along the sleeping male's cock even hearing a guttural moan, though she knew she shouldn't be doing this Laura couldn't help herself as she kept herself back for so long she wasn't able to stop herself from just coming to Y/n in the darkness of the night. She continued to suck on Y/n's cock as she heard more moans from her fellow Mutant, suddenly the covers of the bed were pulled up exposing Laura to the sights of a night enhanced Y/n. "Laura? What the...." His sentence was cut off as X 23 pounced up and crashed her lips onto his to keep him from alerting anyone, her plan worked as Y/n fell silent from both shock and confusion before Laura pulled away looking at him. She raised a finger to her lips and made a shushing sound before crawling back down

The e/c eyed male watched as his dear friend again treated him to oral and he couldn't help but moan from the feeling all whilst she stared up at him. Y/n reached to the side and turned on his lamp thus illuminating the room but not enough to alert anyone of what was happening, he looked at his feral minded friend who started to Bob her head much faster now going without the restraint of not waking him up. Such action made Y/n moan more as his hand ran through Laura's hair before she raised her mouth off his cock and replaced it with her pumping hand as she leaned up to him, "what's gotten into you?" He questioned but was only met with a kiss from the daughter of the most angry mutant ever. He didn't hesitate to return though as he kissed her back feeling Laura pump her hand faster making him groan as he felt a build up in his lower area, then a second after their kiss broke was Laura's lips around Y/n's shaft again just as he let go. His cum flowing into the female mutants mouth.

Laura then stood up on Y/n's bed with her legs straddled to either side of said male letting the covers fall back as she lifted off her top, her chest of reasonable size was exposed before she plopped down back into Y/n's lap. Her hands pushed him down onto the bed again before resting on his chest as she sat staring down with a smile on her lips before leaning close, her head nuzzled into the male's shoulder as she licked his neck as a sign of territorial dominance that was due to her animalistic nature. She then raised her head to look at Y/n ,still with her smile, as she took a hold of his hand and held it to her chest, during all that has happened so far she has yet to say a single word which made Y/n question if she was working with a straight frame of mind. "Laura is this really you?" He couldn't help but ask making his fellow mutant tilt her head before laughing as she leaned closer to him again and flicked her tongue on his cheek as she rocked in his lap.

"who else would I be?" She countered which was reassurance that Laura did indeed have full control of her actions at least and Y/n couldn't help but sigh with relief at that confirmation before again Laura stood up and wiggled out of her leather pants showing her full naked body as apparently she wears no underwear, something new to Y/n's knowledge. Then Laura again flopped back into Y/n's lap as she leaned close to kiss him, touching their lips for a moment before pulling back with a smile as she was again rocking in his lap. Y/n then gripped her hips halting Laura with a chance mused look before the male asked "what's gotten into you?" His question was answered by Laura leaning close to him and staring deep into eyes with a smile as she kissed him again, all it took was the one simple kiss to clear the situation. Y/n then let his actions control as he leaned in wrapping his arms around Laura as she pushed against his chest so he fell on his back, the black haired mutant rose her hips up as she reached down and held Y/n's length to her entrance.

They both made eye contact as Laura sunk down onto Y/n moaning as her eyes closed before opening again with a smile as she leaned down with her hands on his chest to peck him on the lips, "Laura what's brought this on all of sudden?" Y/n couldn't help but ask but got no reply other than Laura's hips rocking back and forth in his lap as she pushed into an upright position before rising up and down in his lap. Her actions had caused both of the two to start moaning as Y/n's hands even held her hips but not to stop her, as they looked to each other Laura leaned down into Y/n's shoulders as her hips rose and fell whilst letting his hands dip lower to clasp on her rear end. Then came the thrusts from the male of the two as he kissed her shoulder letting his body move also into this, a bright smile had formed on Laura's face knowing that Y/n was also enjoying this. Her arms around his neck as she nuzzled still bounced her hips before turning to her fellow mutant and crashed her lips onto his and a flutter formed in her chest as she felt him lean in.

As they broke away from the kiss the female mutant sat up again as she bounced before feeling the sweet release of her impending climax making her movements more sporadic and uncontrollably showing of her animal like nature, Y/n was mentally thanking the fact that the walls of this building were sound proof (or at least enough so nobody knew what the two of them were doing) as he tried to calm Laura down. His failed attempts ending with her clamping down on him with a cry of release and bright smile on her lips whilst she let her currents gush into the lap of her "mate", as her orgasm ended Laura slumped a little before gasping as she felt herself flipped onto the end. She stared up at Y/n as he loomed over before she reached for him with a smile only to receive his thrusts starting up again. She was happy with that.

With what had gone on already, the male mutant had decided he wanted this as much as his feral minded friend so decided to take a bit of control and put himself in the dominant position. His hands held Laura's hips as he thrusted into her orgasm moistened pussy which proved as a makesh Lubricant allowing his movements to flow effortlessly, something both of them appreciated as it even allowed Y/n to penetrate further into the bodily depths of X-23. As one of his hands remained on her waist the other reached to Laura's chest where he pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger and started tweaking, the reaction he received was moans from his thrusting and small mewls from the tweaking. During this Laura had started rocking up against Y/n's thrusts in attempts to get him even deeper than he was already reaching and he clicked onto her idea, Y/n's hands both gripped Laura's body halting before he drove forward.

The female mutant of the two couldn't help her bodily reaction as she flung her hands around Y/n's back with her fingers clenching the fabric of his shirt and that was fine but it was when she drew out her claws and they scratched his back that was too much, somehow though Y/n managed to keep his reaction restrained to a groan and wincing. Laura however didn't react so placidly as her expression trend panicked and apologetic but before she could utter a word her lips were covered with Y/n's own, "don't worry, it's fine" he assured whilst trying to ignore the stinging pain on his back before he smiled at Laura. "I'm more bothered about the fact you just ripped one of my favourite shirts" he made light before moving from her grasp to remove the (slightly shredded and bloodstained) piece of clothing, Y/n turned back to Laura who had a flicker of a smile before he kissed her and started up again.

His thrusts quickly resumed where they left of and Laura tried her best to not have a repeat of before as she just let herself moan and be grateful that Y/n wasn't too mad at her, frankly he was more bothered in making her happy as he sped up with his thrusts and this time noticed the flick in her wrists so held them to the bed as her claws popped out again. He didn't stop his thrusting. As Laura's body was writhing with pleasure Y/n was thrusting deeper, harder and faster until he felt his own climax building and went to warn Laura but she broke from his grip retracting her claws and pulled him into a deep kiss as she came again whilst feeling him pump a load inside her.

When they both finished, Y/n pulled out and sat back only for Laura to move up onto her hands and knees facing her body away but looking back to with a look in her eyes saying she wasn't finished just yet. If he was true to himself then neither was Y/n as he moved his still hard shaft to Laura's anal hole and upon meeting her gaze he pushed for penetration. Obviously she was going to be much tighter than before but it wasn't expected on how so as the clamping down of her body very nearly pulled Y/n over the edge from there, fortunately he managed to compose himself and remained still for a moment to gain his bearings before taking a hold of Laura's waist and started thrusting.

The added tightness was resisting him at the start but with each thrust he made it became easier, eventually a steady rythem was formed along with the symphony of moans leaving Laura once again as she even pushed back to meet his thrusts whilst smiling back at him. Y/n soon found himself the ability to go faster again and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity so he sped up his movements even going that extra mile with the force behind them until he was back to rapidly fucking Laura once again, this made her loose upper body strength and fall face first into the mattress which muffled her moans as hers and Y/n's body clapped together. As Y/ns thrusts were getting rougher Laura clenched her fists in the bedsheets as she pushed up once more to look back at him with lust in her eyes but also a deep affection that were both aimed at him. The irony was that it was Y/n's bodily reactions that were becoming carnal as he kept pushing further into Laura making her lurch and even making the bed rock a little before he pulled her up against his chest.

Y/n's hands wrapped around the front of Laura's torso as he kissed her neck and tweaked her nipples again hearing her moans more louder than before before he turned her to face him, their lips quickly met in a kiss as his movements tone down a little to slower more gentle thrusts and the feral minded X-23 didn't seem to mind. In honesty she quite enjoyed this gentle side of Y/n and relaxed in his hold, "Laura" he spoke her name making her look at him again "I may have pushed myself too far back then, I can't hold myself much longer" he warned making her kiss him again as a silent cue to just let it out. He wasn't to deny her as a second alter he came again filling Laura's second port before slowly laying her onto the bed as he retracted himself.

Y/n load next to Laura only for her to clamber onto of him again and nuzzle herself down into his chest as she smile up at him with a very satisfied look, then finally she decided to speak for the second time during the whole ordeal even if they were three short and simple words. "I love you". They held a lot of affection and love from someone who could be so angry at times. Y/n responded by kissing Laura and replying "I love you too" before hugging her close as they both rested up for the night.

Again Laura was tearing up the Danger Room in a feral rage and professor X had asked Y/n to go calm her down as he and the other observers stayed behind in the safety they were in. "Hey Laura" Y/n greeted as he started the process and it went by as it usually would until reaching the end when he was stroking the back of her neck, this time instead of just relaxing against him Laura jumped up wrapping her arms and legs around Y/n as he held her up. She nuzzled herself into the crook of his shoulder smiling as he rubbed her back, Y/n looked to everyone else in the observatory of the Danger Room giving a thumbs up before finding himself flat on his back as Laura kicked so he would fall with her atop him. Her hand raised with her claws popping out and Y/n sputtered "no Laura this is one of my favourite shirts!" Too late. It was shredded and even the most dense of minds knew what was going to start, "maybe we should leave them be for a while" professor X stated as he started wheeling out the room with the others in tow. It wasn't soon after that the moaning had started and again it was fortunate that the room had very thick walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
